


Something Interesting

by memewhorre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: a study session the ends in smut





	Something Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SMUT (also my first smut I've written so feedback is welcomed)

As we walked, Peter was talking about how his math teacher had failed Peter on a test because he did the work in a different way. Not really paying attention to what he was saying, I got my apartment keys out of my bag and unlocked my door.   
"Hey are you okay?" Peter asked.   
"I am so bored and I feel like I haven't done anything interesting in the last week," I respond exasperated. Peter sat at the kitchen table, pondering. Rising up from his seat, he motioned me to follow him to my bedroom, carrying both of our bags.   
"Peteeerrrrrr," I whined, "Studying isn't fun or interesting!" Having no choice but to follow the brunette boy into my bedroom, I see him already sitting on my bed, with flash cards in his hands. Plopping next to him, I lean my head on his shoulder.   
"Yeah but we have a huge test this week and we both need to study!"  
Shaking my head I mutter a 'whatever' before turning to look at him.   
10 Minutes Later

"Okay, I'm so bored, it's not humanly possible," I complained. Moving closer to Peter, our thighs and arms were now making contact. The flustered boy attempted to continue to study while I traced small patterns on the back of his hand. My feelings toward Peter were always shoved back due to the fear of being rejected, but at this point in time I didn't care. I saw the way he would sometimes look at me when he thought I didn't know. With a new found confidence, I swung my leg over Peter's lap so I was straddling him.   
"Um, what're you doing?"   
"Something interesting," was my only response. "Keep studying Spider Boy." Leaning forward, I began to leave a trail of kisses from his jaw to the base of his neck. Peter's hands found my waist and pulled me closer to him. Pulling away, "Nope, Mr. Parker. We have a test this week, you need to study."  
"How can I pay attention to anything but you right now?" he questioned. Smirking, I whispered into his ear : "That's not my problem. Now, continue or I won't." Signing, he removed his hands from my waist and turned his attention back to the flash cards. Continuing my attack on his neck, I searched for his soft spot. Earning a moan when I grazed a spot where his shoulders met his neck, I smirk into him. Kissing his sweet spot, I proceeded to suck lightly and bite the flesh. Leaving open mouth kisses all over his neck, I feel Peter grip my hips. 

Suddenly, Peter grabbed under my thighs and stood up, taking me with him. Squealing, I grab his shoulders. He set me down in front of one of my bedroom walls. Stepping back about a foot, I was about to protest from the lack of contact, when I felt my left hand stuck to the wall. Then my right hand was pinned. Giving Peter a questionable look, he responded with smirk. One stride placed the boy in front of me. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned in looking a my lips. Leaning to meet his lips, he avoided my kiss and placed kisses along my neck. Groaning in frustration, I tilt my head to give him more access. 

 

"Now, love," Peter breathed in my neck, "I think what you were trying to do was distract me. But you see sweetheart, two can play at that game." Nipping at my neck, I exhale with content. Peter's lips finally met mine and I melted into the kiss. Tugging against the webs to wrap my arms around his neck, I find to not be able to remove my hands from the wall.   
"Peter," I whispered, nodding my head at my hands. He just smirked and explored my neck with his mouth. Once he found the sensitive part of my neck, an involuntary moan escaped my mouth. Motivating Peter to continue, he bit down and proceeded to mark my neck. His hands traveled under my shirt.  
"Peter. Webs. Off. Now." I directed. He removed the substance that was keeping me attached to the wall and I immediately grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Opening my mouth, his tongue entered and explored my mouth. 

Picking me up, Peter swiped the papers that were on the bed onto the floor. I giggled when he set me down. Using his web shooter, he closed the bedroom door. Which wasn't necessary because my parents were away on a business trip, but I continued to kiss him, nonetheless. Peter hovered over me and looked down at me.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked hesitantly. Nodding my head, I press my lips against his. I pulled apart for a brief moment to pull of his shirt. Throwing it onto the floor, my hands explored his muscled abdomen. 

"Okay, you have too many clothes on," Peter said huskily. Complying with his request for less clothing, I removed my shirt to reveal a lacy black bra. Hearing a soft, 'fuck', I met Peters lips once again. His hands traveled to my back and unclasped the undergarment. Removing the bra completely, he leaned back and admired my body, as I did the same. Placing a soft kiss on my lips, he traveled down my neck and chest. Leaving marks as he went, earning moans. Hastily, I unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons. He replicated my actions, pulling down my jeans, kissing his way down my body. With only a pair of underwear on, Peter kissed up and down my thighs, avoiding where I desired him most. Taking off my underwear, Peter threw them to the growing pile of clothes. 

He kissed me right where I needed him most and my hips bucked. The cocky bastard then smirked and pinned my hips down with his arm. He continued his actions and massaged my clit, creating the perfect amount of friction. Bring me to my climax, I attempted to catch my breath as he kissed a line from the bottom of my stomach, to the valley of my chest, and met my awaiting lips. Retracting away from me completely, he walked over to his bag and removed his a condom from his wallet. Grabbing his hand, I pull him down onto the bed. Palming through his underwear, Peter was already extremely hard. Mentally high-fiving myself for having that impact on him. Slipping his briefs down, I looked in his eyes and grabbed his member. Slowly stroking up and down, Peter's eyes rolled back into his head. Taking the condom from his hand, I rip the package open and placed the rubber on him. Looking for conformation once again, I nodded and smiled. He slowly entered me and stopped once his impressive length was fully emerged, waiting for me to adjust. Nodding my head, he set a slow pace of thrusting.   
"Faster, harder," I whimpered. He did just as I said. He took my leg and angled it towards my shoulder, giving him a better angle. His thrusts began to get sloppy and I placed my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me. As we both were at the point of our climax, I scratch my nails down Peter's back, definitely leaving scratches. Panting, a light layer of sweat covered us both. Peter disposed of the condom and join me back in bed.   
In his arms, I fell asleep and awoke to find him still sleeping next to me. Grinning, I placed a light kiss on his forehead and removed his arm that was across my stomach. Throwing on a pair of panties and Peter's shirt, I grab my phone and quickly snap a picture of the angel that was in my bed. Turning to leave for the kitchen, I hear Peter mumble something.   
"What did you say, darling?" I asked, my voice raspy from the previous activities.   
"I said it's not fair that you got a picture and I didn't," he mumbled.   
"Well, next time," I said once leaving the room. Walking past the mirror, I stop and saw the dark purple marks scattered on my neck and chest. Smirking to myself, I went and got a glass of water and returned to Peter. He now was clothed in his underwear and had a sheet draped across his legs. Handing him a glass, he smiled and motioned for me to join him on the bed. Lazily, I sit next to him and play with his hair. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of me and him, making sure the marks on my neck were evident in the photo. 

"Now that was something interesting," I leaned in and kissed him. 

"Can we maybe continue this and go out? I know it might be redundant after what we just did but I-" he rambled on and I kissed him to shut him up.   
"Is that a yes?" Laughing, I nodded yes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"So much for studying," I whispered playfully.


End file.
